


Кусочки мозаики

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Marauders, Missing Scene, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, WTF Combat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: В жизни всегда существует выбор, но есть и то, что можно предсказать.Текст завязан на гадании и связи судьбы Сириуса с некоторыми арканами Таро. За основу брались Таро Вампиров Варго.Попытка вписать всё в канон, может читаться как сборник драбблов





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Sirius Black 2016 на WTF Kombat 2016

— Сириус, я знаю, что ты здесь, — произнесла Андромеда, не отрываясь от книги. — А я ведь просила тебя дать мне всего полчаса.

— Ну, Ме-е-еда, — простонал Сириус, вылезая из-за шторы, — мне скучно. К тому же готовиться к экзамену по Прорицаниям — верх глупости.

— С чего ты так решил? — Андромеда наконец оторвалась от книги и широко улыбнулась.

— Да ты просто надень причудливый платок, закати глаза — и готово, — Сириус театрально возвёл руки к небу, и она хихикнула.

— Ну что ж, раз ты меня всё равно уже отвлёк, значит, пора приступить к практической части, — Андромеда вытащила из тумбочки колоду карт и похлопала по кровати. — Садись, попробую тебе погадать.

— Что, собираешься спросить у карт, на какой факультет меня распределят? — хмыкнул Сириус, плюхнувшись рядом. 

— Если тебе это интересно — можно именно об этом, — ответила Андромеда, тасуя колоду.

— Нет, душа просит масштаба... — Сириус на мгновение задумался. — Придумал! Расскажи-ка о глобальных событиях в моей жизни.

— Тогда сдвигай.

Меда плавными отточенными движениями выложила пять карт. Сириус, пусть и не особо доверял прорицаниям, всё равно с интересом наблюдал за её действиями. Да и карты у Андромеды были красивые — хоть и тёмные, под стать их семейству, но картинки на них были интересные, притягивающие внимание. 

— Любопытно, — сказала Меда после пытливого изучения карт и небольшого справочника. — Вроде бы и хорошие карты, и связанные друг с другом, но чисто интуитивно что-то мне не нравится. 

— Не томи, раз начала, — хмыкнул Сириус.

— Ну ладно, слушай внимательно. Первая карта: для тебя. Что-то вроде награды или наказания. У тебя выпало колесо фортуны, значит, судьба даст тебе много даров, но ты должен ценить их и всегда помнить, что за взлётом следует и падение. В любом случае судьба будет благоволить тебе.

— Ой, это я уже не раз слышал, — отмахнулся он. — Я же родился в день удачного расположения звёзд.

— Так, следующая карта — твой фундамент. То, на чём ты всегда будешь стоять. Король пентаклей. Из тебя вырастет надёжный и умный человек с обострённым чувством справедливости. Но слишком самоуверенный и с... кхм... слабостью к некоторым порокам. 

— Меда, ты меня дуришь. Вытащила какие-то карты, а на самом деле всего лишь немного меняешь слова матушки и тёти Друэллы. 

— Я вообще-то по книжке интерпретирую, — возмущённо заметила Андромеда. — А от себя ещё добавлю: судя по карте, король вроде и любого готов пригласить в свой дом, но видно, что ему и так достаточно двух горгулий по обе стороны от него — они близки этому королю.

— Ага, — задумчиво проговорил Сириус. — Значит, когда вырасту, заведу парочку чудовищ. Неплохая перспектива.

— Третья карта, — продолжила Андромеда, — прошлое, которое ты оставишь позади себя. Семёрка кубков, карта иллюзий и воображения. У тебя обязательно будет жизненная ситуация, в которой придется сделать выбор, и он повлияет на всю твою жизнь. Вот только, как видишь, здесь изображена Пандора, открывающая шкатулку и выпускающая из-за своего любопытства и мнимой уверенности страшные вещи. Это предупреждение: ты можешь ошибиться, если будешь смотреть на происходящее «через розовые очки».

— О, ну это вряд ли, — отмахнулся Сириус. — Что там дальше? 

— Четвёртая карта — твои надежды и страхи. То, чего ты всегда будешь желать и одновременно с тем страшиться. Аркан маг. Вот это мне сложно интерпретировать... маг — это человек, добившийся реализации своих планов, он уважаем, хороший дипломат. Но здесь он добился этого благодаря своему окружению, четырём ученикам, представляющим четыре стихии младших арканов. Они разные, но они вместе, и только вместе они приходят к гармонии с окружающим миром. Возможно, в данном случае это говорит о твоей надежде добиться... своеобразного статуса?

— Ох, Мерлин, ну какой статус мне нужен? — рассмеялся Сириус. — Карта как-то совсем не подходит. Давай уже закончим побыстрее, что там с последней? 

— Пятая карта — это будущее, которое нельзя просчитать, но о котором ты всегда должен помнить. Вот здесь самое неожиданное — аркан мир.

— Ну тогда не зря я просил о глобальности, — довольно потёр руки Сириус. — И что же подразумевает этот мир? 

— Конец какого-то путешествия, — задумавшись, сказала Андромеда, — переход и перемены. В этой колоде мир еще можно представить как равновесие добра и зла в душе каждого человека. Карта советует тебе всегда рассматривать ситуацию со всех сторон и не забывать о лучших и худших чертах твоего окружения.

— Если это намёк на судейскую карьеру, нет уж, увольте, — фыркнул Сириус и прищурился. — Отцу только вчера сказали, что с нетерпением ждут кого-нибудь из его сыновей в департаменте правопорядка... Наверное, тебя тоже обработали, вот ты и решила мне погадать!

— Глупый, — рассмеялась Меда, а Сириус решил воспользоваться случаем и схватил её учебник. — Эй, отдай немедленно, мне надо будет хоть перед сном главу дочитать!

— А ты попробуй отбери, — хмыкнул он, уже добежав до выхода из комнаты. Андромеда бросилась за Сириусом, и они ещё долго гонялись друг за другом по дому, совсем забыв о картах, оставшихся на кровати и предупреждавших о приближающемся с каждым днём и всё более осязаемом будущем...


	2. Награда или наказание. Колесо фортуны

Сириус снова перевернулся на другой бок и недовольно вздохнул. Он ворочался уже целый час, время близилось к полуночи, а сон так и не пришёл. Это было странно: вроде весь сентябрь он спокойно засыпал, а тут — бессонница.

— Эй, Блэк, — раздался совсем рядом с пологом тихий шёпот, — спишь?

— Хотелось бы, но что-то никак, — ответил после небольшой паузы Сириус. — Чего тебе, Поттер?

— Сириус, ты же слышал, о чём Хагрид говорил с профессором Хоупом? — Джеймс с горящими глазами осветил кровать Люмусом и по-хозяйски плюхнулся рядом. — Сегодня ночью привезут гиппогрифов! Пойдём их смотреть? 

— Заманчиво, — прищурился Сириус.

— Тем более их рано утром отправят дальше!

— Тогда двинули, — кивнул Сириус, — всё равно не спится. 

Сириус спрыгнул с кровати и начал собираться. Джеймс болтал ногами, всем своим видом показывая, как он доволен. 

— Вы сумасшедшие, — раздался чуть недовольный голос из-за соседнего полога, и спустя мгновение оттуда вылез взъерошенный Ремус Люпин. — Как вы себе представляете это путешествие до опушки Запретного леса? А уж если вы попадётесь Филчу...

— У меня есть один секретик, чтобы Филч не увидел нас, даже если мы будем прямо у него под носом... Пошли с нами? — Джеймс заулыбался так, будто озвучил идею века. 

— Но...

— Ремус, неужели ты никогда не мечтал увидеть гиппогрифа? Красивое и благородное животное, умное... его же не так-то просто увидеть!

— А меня возьмёте с собой? — спросил их последний сосед по комнате, Питер Петтигрю. К удивлению Сириуса, Питер уже был одет и выглядел так, будто собрался на подвиг. Подавив смешок и застёгивая мантию, Сириус ответил:

— Почему бы и нет? Ну а ты, Ремус? Пойдёшь с нами или будешь скучать тут в одиночестве?

Ремус внимательно посмотрел на каждого из них, на его лице отражались смешанные чувства, казалось, он собирается устроить им жестокую отповедь или что-то такое... Но он неуверенно улыбнулся и кивнул.


	3. Фундамент. Король пентаклей

Сириус листал учебник по Трансфигурации и попутно делал пометки карандашом. Эссе надо было сдать сразу после каникул, да и законы трансфигурирования предметов всегда интересовали его. Правда, тишина в комнате никак не давала сосредоточиться. 

В этом году они с Джеймсом упросили родителей разрешить им остаться на Рождественские каникулы в школе — собрались устроить разведку на шестом этаже и поискать всякие потайные ходы. Дядюшка Альфард рассказывал про парочку. К сожалению, Ремус и Питер не смогли остаться. Но ничего, им с Джеймсом и вдвоём будет весело. 

Их четвёрка стала неразлучной после того ночного похода посмотреть на гиппогрифов. Преподаватели ругались, что они влипают во всякие истории, но это того стоило: ведь именно так они случайно нашли проход между четвёртым и седьмым этажом. А в ходе одного случайного эксперимента сделали зелье, от которого волосы становятся радужными. (Ох, как же ругался Слагхорн, что они швырялись друг в друга ингредиентами.) 

— Сириус, а я сегодня герой! — Джеймс вошёл в спальню и с гордым видом поставил на пол коробку со сливочным пивом. — Уговорил старшекурсников поделиться.

— Теперь-то у нас точно будет настоящее Рождество! 

Они достаточно быстро опустошили бутылки, после чего принялись вдохновенно придумывать очередные «планы по захвату мира». 

Рядом с Джеймсом Сириусу всегда было комфортно. Его неизменный позитивный взгляд на жизнь, какая-то светлая энергия и бесконечная весёлость притягивали всех как магнит. Но главным именно для Сириуса было то, что они понимали друг друга без слов.

— Джеймс, — неожиданно произнёс Сириус, допивая остатки из последней бутылки, — ты стал моей семьёй за это время. Ремус и Питер, конечно, тоже, но ты... 

— Мне как брат, — закончили они одновременно и рассмеялись. Джеймс обнял его, и какое-то время они молча смотрели в потолок.

— Сириус, — неожиданно проговорил он. — А давай поклянёмся?

— В чём? — недоумённо спросил Сириус.

— В том, что всегда будем рядом и не предадим друг друга. Будем защищать друг друга, поддерживать... — Джеймс заговорщицки ему подмигнул и договорил: — на крови. 

Сириуса ни минуты не сомневался. Это же было почти как в сказках про пиратов, которые он тайком читал в детстве.

Что может быть важнее — торжественно резать запястья и говорить слова, которые кажутся самыми главными в жизни? Он никогда не предаст Джеймса, они всегда будут рядом, ведь они семья.


	4. То, что осталось позади. Семёрка кубков

Сириус уже час бесцельно слонялся по дому дяди Сигнуса. В этом году у него не получилось отбрехаться от поездки домой на Рождество, ведь в их благороднейшем семействе намечался праздник — свадьба Беллатрикс и Рудольфуса.   
И теперь Сириусу не оставалось ничего другого, как изучать закоулки дома, пока мать расхвалила Регулуса, а кузина готовилась к церемонии. 

Только всё в этом доме, особенно, полупустое левое крыло второго этажа напоминали о человеке, которого здесь очень не хватало. Андромеда. После её побега старые комнаты кузин были закрыты, и всё, казалось, поросло вековой пылью.   
Она присылала Сириус письмо, но этого было недостаточно, ведь её не было рядом. Он знал, что Андромеда родила дочку и стала для семьи предательницей рода. Но Сириус поддерживал её — Андромеда выбрала чувства и свободу. Он сам поступил бы так же на её месте.

Внезапно до Сириуса донеслись отголоски чьих-то рыданий. Это было странно: всё-таки сюда не так просто было проскочить мимо домовика Вилли, но для Сириуса после общения с Филчем это было легче. Кто же там мог быть?   
Повинуясь любопытству, Сириус крался по коридору, пока не достиг цели. И понял, что зря это сделал: он стоял перед старой комнатой Беллы. Они с ней никогда особо не ладили, цапались постоянно... но ведь неправильно, что она плачет за два часа до собственной свадьбы?..

Сириус аккуратно приоткрыл дверь, и Беллатрикс буквально подпрыгнула на кровати, увидев незваного гостя. 

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросила она, убирая в сторону фотографию, которую сжимала в руках. Даже будь Сириус слепым, он бы догадался, кто на ней изображён. Неужели она тоже скучает по Андромеде?

— И тебе привет, Беллс, — хмыкнул Сириус, всё-таки переступая порог комнаты и колдуя палочкой за спиной. Было одно интересное заклинание, которое они с Джеймсом освоили недавно. — Решил вот тебя поздравить.

— Лучший подарок будет, если ты перестанешь коверкать моё имя, — ответила Беллатрикс, подойдя к зеркалу и начав внимательно изучать своё отражение.

— Жалость-то какая, — отозвался Сириус и вытащил из-за спины чёрную розу, — а я так надеялся, что тебе понравится.

Беллатрикс неожиданно улыбнулась. Не как их учили — одними уголками губ, едва-едва, а широко и даже как-то мягко. И в этот момент она настолько сильно напомнила Андромеду, что Сириус буквально задохнулся. Чёрные локоны, светлое платье, ласковая улыбка — такой Беллу он еще никогда не видел, зато Меда такой и была.

— Ты иногда бываешь милым, Сириус, — ответила Беллатрикс, забирая розу. 

— Учусь галантности, куда деваться? — развёл руками Сириус. — Но теперь давай всё-таки вспомним, что я самый бестактный в нашей семейке: почему ты плакала?

— Не будем это обсуждать, — резко ответила Белла.

— Так не хочешь выходить замуж за Рудольфуса?

— Какой же ты идиот, Сириус! — фыркнула она и бросила розу на пыльный туалетный столик. — Я опозориться боюсь!

— Ты же из нас самая, — он скорчил рожицу, — правильная...

— Идеальная у нас Цисси, забыл, что ли? А я скорее всех Ступефаями приложу, чем смогу станцевать этот чёртов вальс!

— Беллс, — Сириус вытаращил глаза, — ты не умеешь?

Она кивнула и снова села на кровать, закрыв лицо руками и бормоча что-то о позоре и о том, в каком ужасе будет мать. Сириус снова вспомнил улыбку Беллатрикс и взглянул на фотографию. Можно было бы просто уйти, но ведь Сириус поступил бы совсем по-другому, будь перед ним сейчас Меда. 

Поправив рукава рубашки, Сириус взял Беллатрикс за руку и потащил её в центр комнаты.

— Полчаса, я думаю, у нас есть? — деловито спросил он. — Будем учиться. 

— Что?..

— То, то! Нечего раскисать. Выпрямляй спину и двигай ногами вот по этому квадрату, в остальном положись на меня. И-раз-два-три... 

Они танцевали и смеялись. Наверное, первый раз за столько лет Сириус смотрел на Беллатрикс и чувствовал их пусть и не сильную, но схожесть. Ведь Белла тоже была импульсивной, бесстрашной и всегда любила нарушать правила, просто не отвергала структуру ценностей, в которой была воспитана. В этом было основное их различие — Беллатрикс восхищалась семьёй, Лордом, идеями чистоты крови. Но сейчас, в данный момент, это было неважно.

Можно было даже представить, почти не заметив подмены, что перед ним Андромеда. Или просто не позволять сторонним мыслям забивать голову — ведь во время танца совсем не важно, кто какой сделал или сделает выбор. Они с Беллой редко находились так близко к друг другу, а ещё реже чувствовали единение. 

— Спасибо, Сириус, — сказала Беллатрикс, когда он перестал считать, и потрепала его по волосам. А потом снова улыбнулась слишком непривычно и поцеловала его в лоб. 

— Обращайся, если ещё захочется потанцевать, — хмыкнул Сириус, стараясь скрыть смущение.

— Вряд ли, дорогой кузен, — ответила она, мгновенно превращаюсь в прежнюю себя. — Ты же знаешь, если я и танцую, то только держа в руках палочку.


	5. Надежды и страхи. Маг

— Сириус, а что это вообще за место? — настороженно спросил Питер, когда они наконец остановились у одной из вывесок в Лютном переулке.

— Скоро всё узнаете, — хмыкнул Сириус, сверяясь с названием. Всё правильно, буквально в двух шагах от «Белой виверны» есть и «Красная виверна»...

Друзья под руководством Сириуса уселись за столик в углу, до сих пор не совсем понимая, что они здесь делают. Наверное, намётанный глаз Ремуса уже заметил, что здесь одни мужчины и что людей для полуночи слишком много, но этого было недостаточно для расшифровки сюрприза, который им хотел устроить Сириус. 

— Чего изволят молодые люди? — нежным голосом осведомилась официантка. Сириус залюбовался её фигурой в коротком платье, которое почти ничего не скрывало, краем глаза заметив, что Джеймс разинул рот.

— Огневиски мне и моим друзьям, очаровательная леди.

Девушка многообещающе улыбнулась и направилась к стойке. Первым из ступора вышел Сохатый:

— Бродяга, куда ты нас приволок, чёрт возьми?

— В бордель, господа Мародёры, — широко развёл руками Сириус, заставляя друзей совсем по-другому взглянуть на тёмное помещение. Розовые и фиолетовые огоньки, мягкие кресла... А уж знали бы они, сколько красавиц выйдет сюда в полночь.

— Твою мать, — вырвалось из уст Ремуса, продолжавшего ошалело смотреть на Сириуса.

— Лунатик, что за выражения? Я же обещал вам всем особый подарок на совершеннолетие... вот он и есть.

— Бродяга, ты точно сдурел, — захихикал Джеймс, — зачем?

— Потому что меня достали твои сопли, Сохатый, — Сириус театрально закрыл глаза и страдальческим голосом произнёс: — «Ах, Эванс, она опять мне отказала, любовь моя»... Не хочешь опозориться — учись, пока я играю роль твоей крёстной феи! И ты, Ремус, тоже. Жениться и любить тебя никто не заставляет, но от некоторых комплексов не помешало бы избавиться. Хоть Хвост пытается за девушками увиваться. Пока не везёт, но это только пока. Считайте, что мы ещё и отмечаем сдачу всех экзаменов. Ремус, я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но оставшиеся Руны не в счёт. 

— Ты здесь уже был, что ли? — осенило Джеймса.

— Ага, — кивнул Сириус. — На это Рождество. Незабываемый подарок от дядюшек и отца. Не хотел вам говорить раньше — боялся, догадаетесь о моей затее. Зато теперь нас всех ждёт сказочная ночь.

— Сириус, а ничего, что ты не так давно расстался с девушкой? — спросил теперь уже смущённый Ремус. 

— Вот именно! — страдальчески возвёл руки к небу Сириус. — Ты представляешь, как я уже истосковался по любви?

— Ты неисправим, — покачал головой Ремус, силясь подавить улыбку. 

— Ну конечно, это же наш Бродяга, — широко улыбнулся Джеймс, стукнув друга по плечу.

Официантка как раз принесла огневиски и словно ненароком коснулась плеча Сириуса, возвращаясь к стойке. Джеймс снова захихикал, а Сириус откашлялся и поднял свой стакан:

— Мои дорогие друзья, я хочу сказать тост. Я ценю каждого из вас, поэтому на ум мне сейчас приходит одна прекрасная поговорка: «Друзья — это семья, которую выбираешь сам». И вы действительно стали той самой семьёй. Поэтому я предлагаю выпить за то, чтобы никакие проблемы или женщины, — на этих словах Сириус подмигнул Джеймсу, — никогда бы не изменили этого. За нас! 

Друзья чокнулись, и одновременно с этим откуда-то полилась тихая мелодия. Сириус мечтательно улыбнулся и поудобнее расположился в кресле. Они все определённо будут благодарны ему за такой чудесный вечер...


	6. То, что нельзя рассчитать, но о чём всегда нужно помнить. Мир

Миссис Поттер щедро положила на тарелку Сириуса ещё несколько блинчиков. Джеймс подмигнул и показал большой палец. Ну да, теперь же не одного его закармливают, вот и радуется. Олень. 

Последние два дня всё ещё казались Сириусу одним сплошным сном. Мать в очередной раз отчитала его за неподобающее поведение и предупредила, что к помолвке с Виолеттой Нотт он должен взяться за ум. Они кричали друг на друга полвечера, в особенности потому, что Сириус впервые услышал о какой-то там невесте. Стены дома буквально ходили ходуном, и в короткую передышку Сириус собрал вещи и на метле прилетел к Джеймсу, оставив записку: «Господа, продолжайте развлекаться без меня». 

Пару прилетевших следом вопиллеров Сириус сжег сразу же. А мистер и миссис Поттер отнеслись к нему, как и всегда, несказанно радушно и не задавали вопросов, хотя определённо не одобряли разрыва семейных связей.  
Утренняя идиллия была прервана стуком в дверь. Через пару минут Сириус услышал в прихожей знакомый голос:

— Карлус, позволишь мне поговорить с сыном?

— Разумеется, Орион. Но только если он сам этого захочет.

Сириус перехватил взволнованный взгляд Джеймса, сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул. Им и правда было что обсудить. 

Пока они выходили на задний двор, отец не проронил ни слова, словно просто приехал навестить сына, гостящего у друзей. Сириус решил, что ждать бесполезно, и сам взял быка за рога:

— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить?

— Ну, сперва я хотел бы выслушать тебя, если тебе есть, что сказать, — совершенно спокойным тоном произнёс отец. Он всегда неуловимо умел успокаивать как мать, так и самого Сириуса — как раз этим непрошибаемым тоном.

— Я не вернусь домой. Свадьба точно не входила в мои планы на ближайшее время. 

— Ты мог всего лишь сказать об этом мне, ни с кем не скандаля, — отчеканил отец.

— А к тому же я устал, — пошёл ва-банк Сириус. — От нашего дома, от ругани матери, от самодовольного вида Беллы. А больше всего от вашего всеобщего восхищения этим Лордом! Он же убийца, пусть даже эти люди для вас — грязь под ногами!

— Как же ты похож на Альфарда, — неожиданно печально улыбнулся отец и присел на скамейку, — сейчас, когда ты говорил про Волдеморта, это было особенно заметно. Они учились вместе, если ты не знал... Но Вальбурга всегда уважала Лорда, и на то есть причины. Ты никогда не задумывался, почему родился только через двенадцать лет после нашей свадьбы?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — задохнулся Сириус. 

— Ты вроде уже взрослый мальчик и хорошо понимаешь людские мотивы, но иногда совсем не смотришь вглубь и не ищешь первопричины. Тебе надо бы этому научиться, а ещё заодно сдерживать свою импульсивность, — отец тяжело вздохнул и продолжил: — Нам помог вернувшийся из Албании Волдеморт. Принёс какое-то зелье. Вальбурга до сих пор безгранично ему благодарна. 

— Ох, лучше бы ты мне об этом не рассказывал, — простонал Сириус, закрыв лицо руками, и рухнул на скамейку рядом с отцом. — Ещё теперь скажи, что за это вы обещали отдать нас с Регом в услужении этому мерзавцу. Будет почти как в маггловских сказках.

— Разумеется нет! Лорд всего лишь собирал свою партию и хотел заручиться поддержкой нашей семьи, и тогда его идеи казались очень здравыми. 

— Не может быть! Сегодня что, выпадет снег, раз мой отец сказал про идеи безумных чистокровок «тогда»?

— Сириус, не паясничай! — мгновенно посуровел Орион. — Зерно смысла в его политике до сих пор осталось, и мы в любом случае в одной лодке с ним. Особенно с тех пор, как Белла... тоже примкнула к его партии. 

— Но я не собираюсь из-за этого принимать сторону Лорда, — жёстко проговорил Сириус. — Так зачем ты пришёл? Просить помириться с матерью?

— Нет, скверный мальчишка, — Орион поднялся со скамьи. — Я пришёл... попрощаться. 

Сириус так и замер с открытым ртом. Отец всегда отличался хорошей интуицией, и эти слова действительно пугали. 

— Я вернусь на Гриммо и скажу Вальбурге, что тебя надо оставить в покое и дать перебеситься. Она до сих пор не находит себе места, а после такого возмутится ещё больше и, подозреваю, потребует лишить тебя наследства, если ты не вернёшься. А я со всем этим соглашусь. И тогда ты окажешься свободен от каких-либо, даже негласных, обязательств. Получай удовольствие и радость от жизни. Главное, не забывай: твоя кровь не изменится, ты всё равно останешься Блэком. Считай это моим напутственным словом: кто знает, может, мы и не увидимся больше никогда.

Орион раскрыл свои объятия, и Сириус с готовностью обхватил его в ответ. Никто из них тогда точно не знал, но в глубине души оба подозревали, что это была их последняя встреча.


End file.
